1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a motor with single bearing and particularly to an elastic element or magnetic element provided in the axial seat of a motor and the elastic element or the magnetic element to offer preset pressure to the bearing casing and the balls therein such that it prevents from producing internal clearance and allows the balls and the bearing run successfully.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid progress of computer information industry, the central processing unit in the information product provides much faster operation speed and heat generation becomes much more increased. Cooling device is utilized as a basic arrangement in the information product to dissipate heat. Currently, the most popular cooling device is cooling fan because of being convenient in use and cheap in cost. Quality of a cooling fan completely depends on the operational state being good or bad. Unsteady motor significantly influences normal operation of entire system or device. More specifically, the bearing in the motor is key factor influencing quality and steadiness of the motor.
Generally, ball bearings in the motor provide a plurality of balls turning in the bearing casing while the bearing runs. It is very easy for the bearings to create internal clearances and these internal clearances affect operation and effect of the motor to result in deficiencies such as vibration, noise, heat generation and power abnormal consumption.
In addition, balls vibrate in the bearing can cause the rolling channel minor vibrating wear. Thus, it is required to exert an appropriate preset pressure to solve the problem resulting from internal clearances.